the summoning, new beggining
by ONCE.boy.UPON.meet.A.girl.TIME
Summary: what if in the very beginning Chloe Saunders wasn't a nervous necromancer but a strong and protective vampire who new what she is doing. Chloe tries to keep her secret to herself but will Derek and the group find out in the end. And how will she act when she thinks she is a monster?
1. Chapter 1

**this will be my first fanfic so please tell me what you think **

**new chapters will be up soon and i hope you enjoy**

**summery:**

**what if in the very beginning Chloe Saunders wasn't a nervous necromancer but a strong and protective vampire who new what she is doing.**

**Chloe tries to keep her secret to herself but will Derek and the group find out in the end.**

**And how will she act when she thinks she is a monster?**

chloe pov 

The famous Lyle house, the one I have herd so much about lay before me as I knew one day it would.

And I know what this house is all about.

It says that it is a base for "disturbed teens" but really it's a rehabilitation centre for supernaturals or even a prison for people like me

Monsters and Supernatural's that have been genetically modified and too powerful for anyone to really apprehend.

My name is Chloe Saunders and I am one of the first genetically modified creatures in the whole programme.

And I am a vampire

I didn't get caught and sent hear to be honest I brought myself here but I will get into more of that later.

As I step out of the black 4x4 truck I take one more look inside

All that it now holds is my greatest and dearest friend Jennifer

"Look you don't have to do this, I can help you myself" this was yet another failed at tamped of hers to get me to come home, but I couldn't, I _had_ to do this

"You no you could come with me" I knew she wouldn't and the look if disgust on her face proves it

"No thank you" no matter how much she loves me I know she wouldn't give up freedom for anything not even me

"Look ill see you again, we have forever remember" well at least I hoped we had forever

"Don't forget to save me a drink" I knew she was joking but I couldn't keep the grimace off my face as I said my goodbye and turn away

That was the reason I was here in the first place

My bags and belongings had already been taken to my private room the day before so I wouldn't have to worry about it when I did come and I could travel lighter that way

My room was on the very top floor of the whole building away from everyone and everything

I didn't exactly want anyone around when I was looking for a midnight snack

I started my walk up the long driveway hidden by a forest of trees , the sign at the beginning of the drive said private property so I guess the trees were there for a purpose.

I could start to see the house with all its Victorian foundation glory ,with its wooden roof and tower spines an even the roof walkway , but if you cant se what im seeing all you have to do is think about a haunted house you would get from old movies or even your own nightmares and there you have it .

Trust me it's creepier then you know even for a vampire.

The time of year was starting to go into winter with all of the chilled wind and snowy days as it slides from one season to the other, and even though vampires don't feel the effects of the weather we still want to be able to go around unnoticed, and walking in the cold weather without a coat would look to weird for the humans so I wore my favourite leather fitted jacket with a tight fitting black buttoned down t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

I wore grey knee high leather boots to finish the outfit off and give it the bad girl look.

A lot of black I know but bright colours don't work with me so I stick with the safe option and go with black.

My naturally wavy/curly brown hair reached midway down my back and down my front covering my chest.

The sun was starting to set and I could see it start to drop behind the horizon line.

The sun was shining on my face and I could feel its warmth.

I looked down at my hand and saw my sun ring, it protects me from the sun because without it I would fry like an egg and trust me it is not a nice feeling.

I wanted to look at the sun set one last time because after I walk through that door I might not see it again.

I finally stepped up to the front door and rung the bell, not long after a woman who looked to be one of the nurses with her silver laced hair pulled back into a bun opened the door and greeted me ,I could tell she was plastering on a fake smile ,I could hear her pulse quicken and smell the thin layer of sweat that started to coat her forehead even though I could tell she was scared of me I still gave her props for trying, she told me her name was Mrs. Talbot and that I should hopefully enjoy myself at Lyle house.

Not damn likely.


	2. Chapter 2

**hopefully i can post a new chapter every few days please injoy and R&R**

**I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS OR THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT(SORT OF)=(**

As I walked through the door I was hit with an array of scents and noises that to a younger vampire would have been overwhelming but because of my age only seemed like an annoying buzzing noise now.

Mrs Talbot accompanied me to the stairs to my room on the top floor and making sure that the other occupants of this house won't be disturbed until I was ready to face everyone.

As I passed each door I could tell the scents from human to supernatural and also what type they where.

On he first floor I could catch the distinctive scent of a witch , even though each witch or person had there own scent each supernatural will always have a hint of there being in there bloodstream. I could also catch a slight smell of a fire demon but luckily for everyone this person was only a half demon meaning that he/she was half human otherwise things would get a little heated around here(in the literal sense)the third scent on the first floor was a little different but I still recognised it 9i will have to try and find that one out later) as soon as I reached the second floor there seemed to only be two scents which were male(testosterone levels help with telling the difference) one I could tell was a sorcerer but not a very powerful one at that but it was the second one that completely floored me out of all of the other scents.

Because with just my luck and my past history the one scent I never wanted to smell again just happened to be…..

Werewolf.

After leaving the second floor and up to the top floor I decided I would stay away from everyone and keep to myself because it would be better if I was remembered to be the anti-social girl instead of the freak who massacred everyone in there sleep (just saying) as I reached the last staircase my bedroom door was at the very top secluding it from everyone ells. When I opened my door the first thing I noticed was the yellowing of the walls from where the sun would come in through the window in the morning like it is now, when it is like this it brings the room a homey feeling that has become forgotten to me over the centuries as I would be constantly moving but ill get into more of that later on. I found my bags by my bed and started on setting up my closet and wardrobe, well it is better to do it now then tomorrow and meet everyone with creased clothes' set up my perfumes on my dressing table and any other belonging that I had around the room to make the room fell more like my own , Instead of being given a schedule for education and chores I only had to do my chores whenever it was my turn, the nurses already know of my situation (vampire) and have agreed that I have already got as much education as I would need and see no point in it and it will also give me the chance to distance myself from everyone to make it all easier. After about an hour of hearing as the rest of the house woke up had breakfast and started to get ready to go into lessons I decided to take a better look around the house to get a better grip of were I am, so after I herd the last person walk through the classroom door I had about two hours until they came back out again to have a half hour break, I took the stairs down two at a time and wondered around the third floor which belong to all nurses and staff but after getting bored staring at the walls after what felt like eternity I started to descend to the second floor. I tried to ignore the one scent that I had hoped to never smell again and walked around the floor, this floor contained 4 bedrooms that had two – three beds in each room depending on the size ,each floor was exactly the same as the last but from what I could tell the girls inhabited the first floor and the males had the second .

After I checked out each floor I decided to try and find the kitchen and dinning room because that's where my chores started anyway.

I got started on the carrots after I sniffed out the bag in the pantry (I know weird)once I started I went on auto pilot as I thought about what had happened over the past few days and everything I would be leaving behind , I must have been deep in thought because suddenly I felt a ruff hand touch my shoulder making me quickly spin around and floor whoever touched me (sorry it's a reflex that just happens)as soon as he hit the floor I herd a groan as I stepped back realising what I had done. I quickly helped him up on his feet stringing my apologies because knowing me I probably damaged something.

"Im so sorry, are you ok?" as he looked up I aw his expression changed from pain to wonder as a smile started to break out on his face – a dumb look that people get when they are getting compelled and im sure I hadn't done anything yet so I guess the dumb look is natural.

"Yeah, im fine ha I guess they already have you on carrot duty huh" no shit.

"Im Simon by the way"

As I took a proper look at his face I noticed he had blond spiky hair and yet he looked Asian but I couldn't smell any dye on him, huh must be genetics.

"im Chloe" one of the nurses opened the back door to go outside and the wind that came in carried Simon's scent along with it giving me a whiff of what he was , well I guess I met the sorcerer (and not a very powerful one either) the wind that came in also carried in another scent - the werewolf – it also made me realise how close I was to Simon and not long after I stepped away from him did I notice the presence in the doorway making me turn around .

The first thing I noticed was his eyes that seemed to shine brighter then emeralds and drag you in making you not want to turn away. And his midnight black hair that hung in his eyes and around his face that just gave him that wild look, it looked kind of sexy (wow I really need to stop staring now) when I came to my senses I noticed that he was staring back at me with the same amount of interest as I did, well maybe I could step it up a notch in the hot department and with my charm –this should be fun =).

Before we could say anything Simon quickly spoke up

"Hey bro was just about to come get you" he just stud there and grunted a response, typical werewolf manners. As soon as Simon realised he was still staring he said a little nervously "don't mind Derek, were still teaching him manners" so the werewolf had a name, Derek huh suited him well _.Chloe shut up _my inner animalsaid I couldn't think like his.

"Are you two brothers" I asked suddenly curious

"Identical twins" Derek muttered I could sense his sarcasm I mile off but I didn't care im use to it especially from_ his_ kind

"Yeah we are, how did you know?"

I caught my mistake right off, I only knew because I could smell there scents on each other and I myself didn't believe them to be gay so I just asked. _Stupid Chloe_

"Oh no reason, you just seem close" Derek and Simon didn't notice as is stood there looking at Derek as they started carrying on another conversation, I noticed he didn't have that feral wild look in his eyes like they normally would. I glanced down at his outfit, he wore a baggy black jumper and grey jeans and even though he covered up his body I could still tell he had a nice ass to look at.

I jerked my head up and realised that Derek and Simon was looking at me, please tell me I didn't say anything out loud.

I needed to get out now and I also needed a reason and one soon came to mind

"Well I should get my next chore done, it was nice meeting you" I said looking at Simon and turned away to head out of the kitchen door

I decided I would mess around with Derek little bit and I knew the perfect way how to.

I made sure to make my hips sway in a sexy way as I felt both eyes on me and when I reached the door I turned my head to the side and knowing Derek would be able to hear me said lightly " you too, wolf boy"

That should get his anxiety up slightly.


	3. sorry not a chapter

hey guys sorry this isnt a chapter but i will put one up sometime today

i had a new idea for a book with chloe and derek staring it

i thought about doing something like the movie _what happens in vegas _and i also had an idea for

a _peter pan_ fan fic but im not sure yet , depends if i have time to do it

i know someone ells has done that idea but i thought it would be good to do

so tell me what you think i should do.

thanks for reading_ *brofist (pewdiepie)*_


	4. Chapter 3

**sorry its not very long but i didnt know what to right about (righters block)**

**i hope you enjoy it and hopefully i will do a few more chapter in dereks POV if you whant me to **

**please R&R THANK YOU **

**OH AND I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS OR THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY LINE (SORT OF0**

DEREK POV

Dream state

I was in a forest

The trees and animals flying past me in a blur as I ran cross the forest floor.

I stopped in my tracks and looked down at myself but what I saw didn't really shock me.

I was in my wolf form with my black fur and huge paws that could rip through flesh like a pair of scissors and paper.

I don't know why I was running all I know that in every dream that I have I am always running towards something but I never seem to get there, I am always searching.

But what for?

I suddenly came to a clearing like I always do and I could hear the waterfall in the distance and smell that salty water as it rushes down the rock when gravity takes over.

This is how the dream always goes so I was quite shocked when I found the new edition to it.

Chloe was standing in the middle of the clearing with a red and white dress that hung to her curves like a second skin and flowed down her legs like water.

I took a few steps towards her hoping she wouldn't notice me watching as her head was turned away from me.

But suddenly it hit me, that rusty smell that couldn't be mistaken for anything ells.

Blood.

I took a few steps more to try and find where the scent was coming from and what had happened.

Suddenly I herd a snarl coming from Chloe's direction not realising it was actually coming from her.

How is that possible, no one can make that noise unless they are a werewolf or a ….

Or a …..

She turned her head towards me with a feral smile on her face and hunger in her eyes that told me she wasn't hungry for my body but for something ells entirely. As blood dripped from her perfect lips one word popped into my head.

Vampire.

And just as that thought popped into my head she dropped whatever she held in her hands on the floor and turned towards me, I turned and ran away before I could stop myself and ended up back into the forest where I had started in the first place. as I ran I once again became aware of everything around me and stopped as I couldn't hear anything not even the small movement of feet ,feeling a wash of relief run through me and turned around again.

But as soon as I did that I became face to face with Chloe, with her red and white dress realising the red on her dress was also blood. And just as her canines elongated she lunged for my throat…...

I shot up in bed and placed my hands to my throat trying to calm down my pulse before looking over at Simon to see if he noticed my sudden anxiety. After sitting there for about 10 minutes calming down and making sure I didn't wake up the log in the next bed (not that he is a log but he just sleeps like one) I checked the clock that read 1:30 AM I got out of bed and headed for the shower room before everyone ells could . Once I stepped into the shower and turned the water on to the right temperature I could feel my muscles start to relax almost instantly.

Once I was dressed and downstairs I grabbed an apple and a glass of water from the side and headed to the living room _maybe I could get some work done_.

I started off with my geometry work to start off with as I had less to do but I couldn't concentrate properly as my mind was too fixated on the dream I just had in which inhabited Chloe. Why would I dream of her as a vampire because I am pretty sure that I would have smelt it in her scent as soon as she walked through the door but all I smelt was her and that overused perfumed that masked any scent she would have had to start with. There was something going on but I didn't no what it was yet.

And I knew that there was something about Chloe and no matter what it took I would find out.

I mean, it can't be that bad .right?

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? next chapter will be up in a few days ( 2 days tops ) **


	5. Chapter 4

**i think this chapter is a little longer . i cant beleive i got two chapters done in one day **

**yay me . well i hope you enjoy and *brofist***

**i do not own darkest powers or the characters just the plot (kind of)**

CHLOE POV

When I woke up I could see the sunrise from my window and enjoyed the view,

That was until I could feel the burn in my throat that no cough sweet will help with.

I sat up and went strait to the fridge in the corner of my room that was hidden from prying eyes, and grabbed two-three bags of blood , I guess its useful to have some of the nurses on your side that have a good connection to blood banks in hospitals.

After having my breakfast (don't worry, ill spare you the gory details) I got dressed, did my hair (well just brushed it and all of my curls went back automatically, awesome) I decided that today would be a good day to try and meet the rest of the household before I tried to kill them *only joking*_for some._

I made it down stairs in seconds and I could already hear the sounds of each heartbeat in the dinning room. When I stepped into the room no one really paid any attention which was a bonus for me. The only seat that was left was the one next to Simon so I sat down and stared down at my plate trying to busy myself and to stop everyone from noticing me not eating (it's not like vampire cant eat, because we can it's just that it has no taste for us and we have no apatite for it so there is no point) not long after I sat down Simon turned to me and gave me a small smile. I sat there in silence and bored out of my mind as all I could hear was there mouths chewing there food and swallow and trust me after about 10 minutes it starts to get really annoying. I could suddenly feel a pair a eyes on me and out of curiosity I looked and found Derek looking at me with a curious look in his eyes and automatically new that he was up to something.

One of the girls that was sitting across from had gone silent and I could smell the envy coming off her in waves as she sat there watching me and Simon as we had a conversation together.

What is it with this house and staring?

The black haired chick suddenly brightened up as an idea popped into her head

This is gonna be good.

"Oh you must be the new girl" no shit Sherlock, because im guessing you have never seen my face before. "Clover right? Simon told me about you" I saw behind her fake greeting right away but I decided to play along, you never know things might get a little entertaining around here.

"Chloe" I corrected

"And you must be Tori" I carried on and a look of surprise lit her face

I never go into a new place without finding out names first; you never know when you might need it.

Before she could open her mouth again I turned my self away from her and looked back to Simon. The conversation carried on as normal with Tori butting in a few times clearly trying to get his attention and failing as his attention seemed to e always on me.

But the next comment she made, made me stop in my tracks.

"So Chloe, why don't you tell us a little something about yourself?"

When I just sat there saying nothing she went and started the conversation up again.

That bitch.

"Oh well, I mean you could always tell us about you and your problem blood"

Derek and Simon froze what they were doing.*confused face*.

And my heart stopped, please tell me that didn't have a double meaning behind it, but oh well I guess two could play at this game.

"Well you know, I guess sometimes I can't help myself. But what about you Tori, I bet you love being the little witch of the west huh?" she looked shocked but quickly covered it up with a smirk and right then and there I knew we would get along nicely (sarcasm)

Her hands started to flicker with electricity and her anger was coming on stronger.

"What's the matter Tori?" I asked "getting a bit angry?, wouldn't want you throwing a temper tantrum now would we?" I loved this, getting a rise out of her.

When my eyes flickered to everyone I gauged there reactions.

Liz-shocked.

Derek-was smirking and was definitely not hiding it.

Simon- just sat there trying to hold back the laughter.

And when I looked back at Tori almost out of her seat I knew I had hit a sore spot.

(**I know these parts lame but I needed to come up with something to move the story along, sorry)**

"Well that's coming from the psycho chic who killed her own parents"

WTF

"Wow, you must be high" I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

My patients was really starting to snap with this chick

"Oh, how can I forget, I also seem to recall your little brother and sister"

Guilt riddled me as a memory started to resurface in my mind, but also anger and I knew I would rip her apart if she kept this up.

Without realising I stood up in my seat at the same height as Tori so I could get closer to her.

"You want to repeat that?" making sure she could hear the warning in my voice

"Oh so, you don't deny the fact that you left your little brother and sister to be . .own." crap (vampires can loose patients easily when it comes to being protective over people, and the two people in the world she happened to mention was the worst option she could use to get a rise out of me) she carried on carless of the words that were leaving her mouth.

"Or maybe it was you that ripped them apart while they screamed for help"

WTF, AGAIN!

Wee is she getting this information from, how does she know?

More guilt took over as I remembered it WAS my fault and that I could never take that back.

But unfortunately she just crossed the line, and now she will regret it. Immensely.

Rage filled me and I could feel my eyes change and my fangs ache to be released.

I flew at her and a second later she was pinned against the wall with a look of terror on her face as I placed my hand around her throat and pulled her closer to my face.

I herd the chairs screech against the laminate flooring as I guessed people would want to be as far away from me as possible.

Great way to start introductions Chloe.

"Don't cross that line Tori" I whispered and herd the menace in my voice vamping up the fear factor.

Ha, sorry about the pun.

She shocked me with her electric hands as a way to get me to let go but that only made me madder and squeeze my hand a little more.

I felt a sudden hand on my shoulder and turned to find Derek there. My eyes started to turn back from sharp bright silver to my normal sky blue.

I let go of her neck and she dropped onto the floor just staring at me like I had two heads.

I felt my anger dissipate and I took a few steps back to see the room had been cleared apart from me, Tori and Derek.

"im sorry" I whispered as I took another step back to try and get as far away as I could get before I hurt anyone ells.

I really am a monster.

Derek came towards me a gently took my arm and led me out of the room and up the stairs.

Great I guess h knows now.

And he will soon realise the monster I am and run away, just like everybody ells.

They always run, I mean who could blame them.

**i know it whent a little fast but i hope it is still ok. dont worry i dont have anything against tori its just how she was in the book.**

**inspirations from **

**-falling in reverse, and evernesance **

**have a great weekend =)**


	6. Chapter 5

**im sorry i havnt uploaded and that these chapters go quickly but i hope that you still enjoy them **

**thanks for looking **

CHLOE POV

No matter how hard I pulled at his grip on my arm I still couldn't shake him off,

I guess that's werewolf strength for you.

Not long after we left the dinning room did I realise that we were heading for my room at the top floor that still held my blood bags. Oh well.

The door was slammed behind me and I swung around only to be hit by a solid wall of muscle and flesh.

And one sexy muscle wall at that, _wow I really need to shut up now._

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I screamed before I was standing one second and pressed against the wall the next.

WTF?

"What are you?" Derek growled out.

"What makes you think im anything?" _great just answer his question with another question, well done Chloe_.

The position that we was standing in wasn't the best , and what I mean by that is his face was inches from mine ,our chests were pressed together and our legs were tangled, in this close capacity it was a good thing I had already fed this week.

I looked up to his face and noticing he wasn't gonna answer anytime soon.

"Have you ever herd of, well I don't know, PERSONAL SPACE?" He glanced down at us for the first time and saw the position we were in but yet he still didn't move and gave me a slight smug smile.

That bastard.

"I won't ask you again, what are you?" god this guy was getting on my nerves.

"im here for the same reason as everyone ells , and I wont ask _you_ again, what makes you think I am anything?" at this rate were aren't really gonna get anywhere.

"look if you mean supernatural's, then yes I know about you guys and I have all of my life , and know that you know that can you please GET OFF ME?" it seemed like screaming was the only way to get his attention.

I let me go and pushed off the wall making sure that he was a few feet away from me.

"How do you know about supernaturals unless you were a supernatural yourself? And I know you are one of us but _what _is the thing I would like to know.

_God does this dude ever just stop thinking for a second I mean I thought these guys were supposed to be dumb_.

"Ok you got me, I am a supernatural but I think the type your just gonna have to work out yourself."

I herd his growl and felt it rumble through the borders in the floor and like always I chose the stupid thing to do.

"Aaww, the big bad wolf angwy cuz he can't get his own way?" my baby voice didn't fool him but also made him angrier then before.

The werewolf's with short tempers myth I guess is correct.

I went to walk around him but I felt him grasp my upper arm before coming airborne.

I flew through the air and landed in to wall were my head connected with the brick with a *thwack*. I slid down the wall before looking back up at Derek, the look of shock on his face was apology enough for me as I already knew what would have happened when I egged him on and yet I still did it.

He took a step towards me but before he could speak I shot up to my feet and was out of the door in seconds.

I wasn't scared of Derek; to be honest it was kin of a turn on to vampires and to me.

I know what your thinking but power and strength is our turn on like how a werewolf can pick up the scent of there mate and who they are and that is there turn on, simple as that.

But the only reason I fled was because I could feel the monster that I had normally caged up rifling its horrible head to fight, and I couldn't hurt anyone.

I flew down the second and first floor and shot out to the back yard to get some fresh air.

I could hear all of the movement going on in the house, from Rae in the basement doing the washing as always, and even Liz and Tori sitting in the lounge talking about the new vampire diaries episode coming up and how Ian summer holder looks hot as a vampire and other cute boys.

People tend to romanticize us for reasons beyond me; I mean how can blood dripping from our mouths and strength to break bones like a tooth pick even the slightest bit romantic.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Dr Davidoff come outside until he sat right next to me.

"You seem I little out of it, are you ok Chloe?"

Dr Davidoff has known me foe a few years and known's all about my condition and has been able to answer the questions that I needed answering.

"I almost lost it for a split second twice today and I don't want there to be a third Encase I wont be able to stop next time" I herd him sigh next to me " I herd what happened between you and Derek in your room, and I have an idea" WHAT THE F***

"How did you know about that, it only happened like a minute ago?" I turned and faced him "the walls have eyes Chloe" he raised an eyebrow at me as if for me to question what he meant.

"Anyway your plan that you have suddenly come up with".

"Well I will simply give him a warning to stay away from you or he will be moved to another facility, simple as that" I looked back at him from were I sat at the bottom step of the outside stairs.

"Don't you think that's a little eccentric, I mean he didn't do any damage and I know that he cant hurt me, I don't need protecting" he looked at me in thought before saying

"The protection isn't for you Chloe, but for Derek and everyone ells that stay here."

Well if that's not a wake up call then I don't know what is.

"but don't worry" he patted me on the head and stood up but before opening the back door he said "we will help you over come this beast inside you, we will help you" I could hear the menace in his voice when he said that, and I guess he was right I really am a monster that needs to be tamed or ells people are gonna get hurt.

**Thanks for reading. **

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible maybe even today.**

**Keep calm and carry on reading **

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

**HEY EVERYONE HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER **

**That is two in one day and I think this is my longest chapter yet **

**I hope you enjoy. =)**

**I don't own darkest powers Kelly Armstrong does = (**

Chloe POV

I looked down at myself on the porch steps.

I was wearing a black t-shirt and grey skinny jeans as always, what a dull colour.

I checked my watch to see it had already passed lunch time so that means I had been sitting out here for three hours and I hadn't even noticed.

I got up off the porch and headed back inside, I tried to avoid as many people as I could when I was heading for my bedroom, especially Derek. Once I got to my room I grabbed my chore list to see what I had in store for today, great I had to sort out the garbage and garden.

After passing the second and the first floor and keeping an eye out for Derek's door I headed down to the kitchen.

As soon as I reached the bottom step my back grew rigid as I sensed the present near by and on his way towards me.

I started to make my way to threw kitchen, but before I could open the door a muscle arm shot out and opened it for me. I looked up and saw Derek behind me with a blank expression; I said my thank you and shuffled into the kitchen. I headed strait for the apples and even though I cant taste food I still need to look normal and eating no food at all will not look normal so I must do what I have to do, Derek came and leaned into the counter on the opposite side so there was enough space between us after I picked out the crunchiest one I sat on top of the ocean green (very ugly) counter and we both lapsed in silence. Suddenly Simon walked in the kitchen with Liz stuck in a conversation that I didn't care for.

"Hey Chloe, err…. I don't think you properly met Liz yet" the small petite girl with her long blonde waved to me with a small kind smile on her face that I knew was genuine, after our little introduction Tori came calling for Liz and barrelled into the kitchen and dragged her along but not before giving me a wary look and Liz a confused one pointed at Tori.

Derek still stood next to the counter not paying attention to anyone which Simon picked up on soon enough.

"Hey bro, you ok? You seem little out of it."

Derek gave him a short grunt before heading out of the kitchen

"Hey Derek, lunch is this way" he turned around at the last minute to say "im not really hungry, go on without me" WHAT, werewolf's have hollow legs how is he not hungry I mean I can practically hear his tummy from here.

Oh please tell me Dr Davidoff didn't speak with him, I mean I know its to protect him and the others but I have only been here for two days and I have already messed things up , that must be a record for me.

After leaving the kitchen Simon hurried after him like a lost puppy.

"Hey Waite up, ill come with you."

I stayed on the counter to try and pick up the fragments of conversation that I could reach but they turned up the music in there room (falling in reverse-caught like a fly)

Damn there good.

After finishing off my apple I jumped of the counter and went into the backyard to sort out the garbage.

I took a few steps into the garden before something caught my eye and I turned to right to see what it was but it seemed to have disappeared into the trees.

I couldn't smell anything and the forest seemed to be silent but sometimes that's not always a good thing.

I shook it out of my head for the moment and headed for the shed.

After about half an hour of tending to the flower bed and sorting out the weeds I straitened my back and placed the dead weeds into the black bag that was provided for me.

After tying it up I went around the back of the shed and put it next to the other bags that I had already used.

The creak of the backdoor startled me for a moment and then there was absolute silence.

_I need to keep my senses on alert because im starting to get a little too comfortable, I might as well be human. Well I could be for the fact that im not feeding as much as I use to._

I started to hear the slight footsteps heading for the back of the shed and straight for me, I got ready in my attack stance and as soon as I saw the dark shadow I struck.

I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my shoulder till he was winded and on his back before me.

The groans that I herd after made me realise my mistake and a sudden giggle rose to my lips before I could stop it.

"We really need to stop meeting like this Simon, or I could do damage to your body."

I gave him my hand and pulled him up and let him go to stand on his own.

"Were did you learn to _do_ that, and can I please come along?"

I laughed at his remark, only if he knew.

I looked at his face as it went from smug to serious as if he just remembered why he came out here in the first place.

"What did you tell them?" he asked with a tone to his voice that was so unlike Simon in so many ways.

"Tell them?" oh please tell me they-

"Yes, you said something to the nurses about my brother, you accused him of something." That wasn't a question that was a statement.

"I didn't tell the nurses any-"

"Well Dr Davidoff then" he started to drum his fingers against the shed to show that he was starting to loose his patients.

"you know what im talking about, Davidoff came and took Derek into a 'special meeting' warning him not to mess with you, if he does his gone." I already knew that part.

"One word from you and his " a vein in his neck throbbed"he has been _perfect _since he got here. Now all of a sudden he is put on notice, something happened between you too when you left the room."

Simon's attitude was starting to piss me off, he had accused me of tattle when it wasn't even like that, I only did this to keep them safe, but I guess they will never understand unless they know the truth.

But if they knew the truth it would only make things worse.

"Look I understand that you're defending your brother, but you need to understand I have my reasons" now he was really angry.

"WHAT, tattling on my brother and saying you had reason to do so is a good enough reason?"

Now my temper was breaking.

"WELL IM SORRY IF HE THREW ME ACROSS THE ROOM" I didn't mean to yell but it seemed like the only way to get threw to him just like his brother.

His back went rigid and face went blank.

"Look, ill try and sort everything out, but I need you to give me some time to do that."

He stood there in silence for a second before responding again.

"Okay, okay" he said "look about my brother I know h-"I held up my hand to stop whatever he was about to say next.

"Look I already understand and I forgave him strait after. Trust me im not mad at him no matter what anyone says"

"How, I mean normally people are scared of him and don't want to hear it but you" I stopped and looked at me "you don seem effected by him, how do you do that?"

I took a step towards Simon but before I could say anything a shadow loomed up behind him and one in which I knew all too well.

Derek came towards his brother and stood behind him to et as far away from me without making it look too obvious.

Simon was the first to break the silence. Yet again, im guessing that's his thing.

"Look Derek, Chloe doesn't understand" he turned to me before saying "it's not Derek's fault. He's super strong and-"

"And you weren't wearing your kryptonite necklace" I could _smell_ the sarcasm rolling off him in waves as a bitter smile touched his lips.

"Yeah Im big, maybe I don't know my own strength yet." Why is he making up excuses he doesn't have to.

"That's not-"Simon began.

"No excuse, like you said. You want me to stay away? Wish granted."

"I didn't-"god would it kill him to let me explain.

"Drop it okay? You're not interested. Come on Simon lets go before I get caught with her and I get stomped again"

Just as Derek tuck hold of Simons arm and turned away the back door squeaked open causing me and Derek to both turn while Simon couldn't hear and someone called for me.

"Chloe..."Mrs. Talbots voice rang through the yard.

"Perfect timing" Derek murmured "I must have ESP"

Crap! "Err, just a second" I shouted before she could come any closer to were we stood.

I left the shed and started heading towards the back door when a sudden cloud came up in front of me and I could hear Simon speak some words in Latin. But the cloud didn't last long, like I said he isn't a very powerful sorcerer.

I turned back around to them and looked strait at Simon before saying.

"Nice trick sorcerer, but it's gonna take more then that to scare me." I gave him a slight smile that said, i-know-something-you-don't-know.

From my comment it looked like it scared him more then his trick was meant to do for me.

I turned away and headed into the kitchen were I was told to lay the table ready for dinner by MRS. Talbot.

After doing this and finishing off the rest of my tasks I went into the games room and hung out with Rae for a little bit while peter played on his DS as he normally did. This was probably the first time I had actually spoken to these guys since I came here and it was a nice change from drama queen and the big bad wolf.

When dinner was called everyone headed for the dinning room while I headed for the shower room.

I collected my clothes and quickly stood under the hot spray of the shower and soon enough I could feel my muscle's start to relax. I needed to do exercise and stretch my muscles but I don't think I would be trusted enough to go running in the forest or even use gym equipment, but I guess they have reason behind that.

Once I was out and dried I headed to bed, I was just too tired to do anything ells today and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

For the next two weeks everything went into its own sequence and its own timetable everyday. I would wake up go to breakfast, shower, do half of my chores whilst everyone was in class, when lunch was around the corner I would set the table and help out with the food, I would start the rest of my chores and get them finished just before dinner were I would help out yet again with laying the table, once everyone was finished I would hang out with Rae and sometimes even Liz when she was able to get away from Tori long enough. And then I would have my food (blood if you didn't know already) and then head off to bed but not before watching the sun set. All this time it gave me a chance to get to know everyone better. Rae and her family, Liz and her poltergeist problem (which is actually starting to worry me, especially after she apparently attacked a teacher)

I actually talked to peter a few times and worked out that he isn't a supernatural he's just here because of some problems that he had (a few days later his parents came to collect him, good for him) Derek stayed away from me and would glance at me every once in a while but Simon wasn't as strong headed as him and would come and say hi to me and we even had a few conversations (right before Derek would come and take him away of course)but the time still went by quickly and I soon wasn't known as the new girl but just as Chloe(thank god).

**Well I hoped you enjoyed that segment **

**I know the last paragraph had skipped two weeks and that's a lot but I just couldn't think of how to do it and im guessing you didn't want to read all of the boring parts but I still explained everything so you know were we are in the story.**

**Also im not gonna kill Liz off like they do in the book because Chloe cant see ghosts so there was no point to that but I hoped you enjoyed anyway.**

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow guys I just realised that I don't place a lot of detail in to my work so I am going to try and describe the clothes and the rooms a bit better to try and improve it . Sorry about that.**

Life at the moment was great.

I didn't have any urges of the vampire kind since my incident with Tori and I was getting a healthy supply of blood every couple of days to keep myself healthy enough to be in close capacity with other people.

Even though peter had left the place still felt too cramped with people like you would walk through the house and there would be at least one person in each room, _ok maybe that was a little exaggeration but it still felt that way to me._

Things were peaceful and quiet especially to the fact that Derek made sure not to bother me with the warning he received by Dr Davidoff for his and the others safety but to be honest, I still think the he went a little to far as to get rid of him if he even looked at me funny .But other then that my life was peaceful and normal to any extent but like they always say it was the quiet before the storm.

And sometimes theories are proven right.

And my peace was broken the day I found the note under my door.

We need to meet in the basement at 6:30pm as it is for an urgent matter

p.s if anyone asks (the nurses) just say it's for studying

Well I guess it wouldn't hurt right?

I carried on my day as normal and tried to avoid Derek as much as I could before I had to face the music.

We have spent the better part of two weeks not speaking why would he want to now?

But questioning myself was getting me nowhere (well especially when I can't answer my own questions, duh) I went and started off my first chore of the day. The laundry around here pilled up really fast so either boys or girls washing had to be done each day and sometimes we would even have to do the staff laundry (eeeewwwww, gross) once I collected the laundry along with my pieces of clothing I went on down to the basement that was connected to the kitchen, much like my old house was and dropped off the clothes on the floor ready for when Rae got down here.

I went up to the kitchen and headed over to the fruit bowl to grab myself an apple before I headed off to the next chore. I leaned against the counter with the ripe fruit in my hands and gave myself a chance to take a proper look at my surroundings for once, all of the upper cupboards were covered in a moulded yellow that looked like it was only in fashion , lets say ,about 50 years ago. Wow this place really needs to be modernised.

The dinning table that the nurses used sat in the middle of the room and the chairs sat on top of the table making more room for when the dinner was being prepared.

The huge window next to the back door gave us a great view of the forest line and also the basket ball court. I threw my apple into the bin across the room and jumped onto the counter that was when I felt the extra presents close by that I didn't recognise, I swung my head around to try and catch a scent but I could find nothing. The presents was coming closer towards me but I still couldn't see anything , I even when through the dinning room the game room and even the living room and I still couldn't find anything. Maybe this was just my ima- "AAAAHHHHHHHHH" Tories scream rocketed throughout the house and the unknown presents was forgotten as I raced up the stairs and towards the source of the sound. I reached her room in seconds and as soon as I opened the door I cracked up with laughter as I processed the scene before me.

"stop laughing and HELP ME" Tori was clinging to the wall closest to her bed with a hair dryer in her hands pointed at a spider that was crawling across the floor while her hair and clothes looked like she had just been dragged through a bush by a elephant with steroids. I could hear the others coming down to see what all of the commotion was about but all I could do was sit there and try to catch my breath back.

"What the hell is going on?" I looked up to see that Derek was the one to ask the question. After composing myself I let everyone walk through as Tori got up off the floor truing to straiten out her black glossy hair and her blue crop top and her skinny jeans,

_Don't girls know how to cover there bodies these days? _Tori was still glaring at the spider so I went forward passed everyone and picked it up before depositing it on her windowsill and watch it go out of the window. Tori were glaring at _me_ now when I turned around. "You just love showing me up don't you?" here we go again; you do one thing for people. "I don't think you need me for that" hey I was answering truthfully.

Her eyes snapped, _I guess I can never win with this chick, yeesh._

Liz went over to her trying to calm her down while I made my disappearance but I didn't get very far as a few seconds after leaving the room Simon came dashing over trying to get my attention.

"Wow, I have never seen a girl pick up a spider without screaming or pulling a face"

"Well there's a first time for everything" I joked, Simon seemed like a nice guy and all but definatly not my type but I never said I couldn't make conversation.

As I turned away Simon said "hey, I haven't really seen you around lately" was that me or was that a pick up line. "well, it's not very hard to find me I mean we are in the same building" while he mulled that over I took the time to glance at his clothes for the first time, he wore black jeans with a plane polo shirt and black converse shoes. The clothes looked good on him and showed of his muscles just right. _Gosh no wonder girls went after him a lot_. He still doesn't have anything on Derek though._ WTF where did that come from._ Lost in thought I hadn't notice that he was still talking to me and I tried to get back into the conversation. "So do you want to hang out later?" wait weren't we already doing that? "Aren't we already hanging out later, I thought you gave me a note" he either didn't do it or has the memory of a goldfish; to be honest I hope it's the first.

"Err, no I didn't give you a note" his look of confusion told me everything, so I guess culprit No.1 is off the list now I guess that just leaves Derek.

"Oh, never mind then it was probably from one of the nurses or doctors, no biggie."

After the conversation with Simon I went up to my room to shower and change before checking the time.

It was currently 6:10 so I had 20 minutes to spare before I had to meet up with Derek, I went and grabbed a few blood bags from my fridge and downed to two within a few minutes and after dropping the bags in the bin in the corner of my room and grabbing my pad and pencils I sat at my window and started to sketch the faces of the people I had met in this house starting off with Derek and Simon, I haven't drawn in a while but I still could remember all of the techniques on how to shape the faces right and how the features should be formed. I learned how to draw when I was still human and I had the best teacher you could ever have but ill tell you all about my past another time.

When I looked up at the clock I had 5 minutes left to get to the basement so I placed my pad away from sight and raced down to the basement. After opening the door I couldn't really see much and when I tried the light I could see that the bulb had been smashed so that wasn't possible. Once I located the steps I took them two at a time. Were had Derek got too? As soon as that thought came into my mind I felt someone at the top of the stairs making their way down. I didn't have time to see who it was as a second later I felt something sharp hit my chest making me fall to the ground and officially winding me. The pressure didn't leave my chest and I couldn't move, I could feel wetness on my chest rolling down my stomach but it was cold. WHAT THE HECK was going on? As I looked up I saw a foot come towards my face before everything went black.

**Ooohhh cliff hanger **

**What will happen next?**


	9. Chapter 8

Chloe POV

"Com….wake up you…need to wak….."

I could only pick up bits and pieces as my hearing started to come back to me.

_What happened to me?_ The pressure on my chest was still there and I still couldn't move but I could start to sense things better then before.

"…me….. On Chloe …..Need you…" who the hell was talking to me? I could feel big hands on my shoulders shaking me trying to wake me up; I would of course wake up quicker if the pressure would leave my heart and lungs.

I tried to move my eyes or my hands but I wouldn't move an inch. Suddenly my chest was yanked and the force moved my body up making me gasp for air and take my first breath again. I could start to move my fingers after a while and I could make my eyes flutter a little before I had to drop them down again. My assistance picked me up and placed me down on something soft before I felt something liquid touch my lips and run into my mouth, I had to swallow before I couldn't breathe and my senses were stunned with the tastes that I was receiving. It started running down the side of my face as I couldn't get a good grip on whatever this amazing thing was that tasted much more better then…oh my god better then…... Before I was ready the source of the flavour was ripped away from me making me open my eyes. At first everything was blurred from lack of use and all I could see was a mix of colours before my eyes focused on the person above me.

Derek sat there looking down at my face with a look of worry and something ells that I couldn't decipher. I started to sit up when he pushed my back down again.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you, you got injured pretty bad" I pushed his arms out of the way anyway and sat up ,I surveyed the place that we were and didn't recognise my surrounded apart form the fact that it was a little familiar to me.

I stood up and turned back to Derek before my attention was caught to his neck.

I wasn't looking at his pulse but at the piece of gauze that was sticking out from under his shirt collar, I touched my lips to feel the liquid was still there and when I drew my fingers back they were covered in red.

Blood.

_ Oh gods please tell me I didn't_.

I pointed at Derek's neck before whispering in a defeated voice "please tell me I didn't….I mean I couldn't" the look on his face told me everything.

"im so sorry Derek" I dropped my head and quickly turned to the door planning on speeding out of there to pack and leave for what I did but before I could reach it I knocked into a fleshy wall. I looked up and jumped back trying to get space between us.

"I guess you know what I am don't you? You got your wish now let me go"

I went to walk around him but he blocked my path again farcing me away from the door and more into the room.

"Yeah, I know what you are; you're a vampire and a very old one of that"

I just stood there and looked at him as if he was crazy. Why isn't he kicking out of the room or something?

"Wow, let me get this strait, you know what I am but you haven't tried to stake me yet or scream for your life? Are you on crack?" he laughed at me as if I was making a joke. _I've never herd him laugh before, he has a nice laugh. _Snap out of it Chloe really not the time.

"Why would I run from you Chloe? You haven't done anything to make me run or kill you" my name rolling of his tongue gave me shivers before I came back to my senses.

I think his lost too much blood for his brain to function properly .I pointed at his neck "well I did that for starters, what would you have done if I lost control with you, I hadn't even realised what I was doing. Im a monster Derek you should want to stake me in my sleep, heck if you did I wouldn't blame you" this seemed to annoy him slightly at the mention of me being a monster but why should it?

"your not a monster Chloe, trust me I know" his tone turned from light to clipped as he folded his arms and squared his jaw, I knew we had hit a sore spot.

"Trust me I do, and give it time you will start to hate me eventually" I folded my own arms but stopped when my arms came away wet, I looked down to see my chest was covered in red and a hole was ripped in the crevice were my bra was showing a little bit more of myself then I was comfortable with. I looked back up at Derek and asked the question I really needed answering. "What the hell happened to me?"

Derek POV

"What the hell happened to me?" WHAT, she doesn't remember anything at all? Well to be fair she did loose a lot of blood making her look dead (literally)

I turned away from her and picked up the blooded stake that lay on my bedroom floor and lifted it up for her eyes to see. The look of shock and anger crossed her face as she lifted out of my hands and started to inspect it.

Her small delicate hands seemed to know what they were doing and her full bottom lip was clenched between her teeth, and as I focused on her face I saw a littler crease between her eyebrows showing her amount of concentration. I don't know why I was noticing her features and how she did things I mean I usually do as it is who I am to notice things but I seem to notice things more with her.

As I thought about this I thought about her earlier comment about her being a monster and how I should hate her. How could she think that when she knows exactly what I am and isn't running away herself. What has she done in the past? How long has she been alive for? What was her human life like? I shook my head to get rid of my entire question and to concentrate on the situation at hand. Chloe was still looking at the stake so it gave me time to survey her a little more. _Well I don't seem like a pervert or a stalker at all._

Her shoes she wore were always her flat heeled boots that go up to her knees, her grey skinny jeans showed her curves on her legs and ass and her white strappy shirt showed off more of her hips leaving nothing to the imagination. The blood on her shirt and the fist sized hole was the only indication of what happened to her.

I was scared out of my mind when I found her on the floor with her blood all over the place with the stake in her chest. I worked out she was a vampire as I finally caught her scent in her blood meaning as her over use on perfumes was washed out by her blood.

As I focused back up to her I noticed that she was looking at me with her wide sky blue eyes that seemed to get me lost no matter what I do. _Shut up Derek; ware's all of this coming from?_

"Sorry, what did you say?" I need to pay more attention before she notices.

"I said I recognise the scent on the stake but I can't think of who it is. But its definatly a supernatural, that scent you can't get wrong" this is weird; I can't think of anyone in this house that would do this not even Tori would try it.

"We need to be more careful with things from now on, because I don't think that this was an accident meaning someone tried to kill you"

Chloe looked dup at me with her arms folded again covering her chest,_**not like you hadn't already noticed.**_ Great now my wolf decided to join into the conversation in my head, just what I needed.

"That's not possible; whoever did this knew what they were doing because there is only one way to kill us. So I guess this was more of a warning then anything ells"

There was only _one_ way to kill a vampire? This was news to me.

"How _do_ you kill vampire by the way?" I should have known I wouldn't get an answer.

"Derek how do you think we lasted this long? By not sharing our secrets. But I guess I could tell you one thing" she stood up on her toes to reach my ear and whispered to me

"A stake to the heart doesn't affect us" I could hear the laughter in her voice. I think I could have worked that one out for myself thank you very much. As she moved her head away her cheek brushed against mine sending shivers down my back. The close proximity threw me off as we both realised our lips were only inches away from each other. Our eyes connected and it felt like both our hearts stopped beating at once.

**_Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, you know you want to._** god that voice is annoying.

Chloe stepped away from me and started messing with her hair as if nothing had happened.

I stepped back also and covered up the situation with a cough and said "maybe you should get changed, you wouldn't want people to freak out about what might have happened" she looked down at herself and nodded her head in agreement before turning to my door once again.

As she left she turned back to me and said "thanks by the way ,for everything you did for me" her look told me it was sincere what she said "and for not running away" she whispered the last part before she disappeared from sight.

Well at least the drama is over for now.

I went and slumped down in my bed and folded my hands behind my head.

Maybe life isn't bad here after all, it seems like life is starting to look up.

I smiled to myself at this.

But how long will the peace last before the storm hits again?

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**I got two POV and gave you a look at Derek's wolf side but don't worry there will definatly be more of him in the future. i hoped you like it **

if you hav any ides to what you think should happen i could put them into the story and also your name to show that it was _your _idea

Please R&R THANK YOU =)


	10. sorry not another chapter

HEY GUYS

Im sorry I haven't typed in a while its just I had a massive writers block, but I think im back now.

Im thinking of starting another story soon depending on how these two go (still based on darkest powers characters)

I hope you have a nice week and weekend =)

*brofist*


	11. Chapter 9

HEY **im sorry I haven't done another chapter in a while, so I know give you the tenth chapter, hope you enjoy. =) **

Chloe POV

It had been a few days since the incident with the stake and yet I still couldn't figure out what/who had staked me in the first place and for what too.

And hopefully I wouldn't have another encounter; I was able to round down the people in the house.

Peter = had already left and would have no reason to came back.

Liz = too sweet to do something like this, _no matter who her friends are. (Tori). _

Rea = she acts tough yeah, but she wouldn't be able to make a stake in the first place.

Simon = I know him too well; _I think he has a secret crush on me._

Derek = was the one who found me, he let me drink his blood, and I find myself trusting him with my life. _Weird I know._

So that just leaves Tori, but she doesn't know who I am and she also wouldn't stoop so low as to kill me. I just know she wouldn't do it.

_And our winner is? Ding, ding, ding._

! I DON'T KNOW!

I huffed out my breath and looked down at the sketch pad before me.

I had already completed the drawings of my house mates, including a few extra pictures of Derek, _what__, his face has all these angles that any artist would kill to draw._

Talking about Derek drawing I was working on one right now.

He was pulling his usual scowl; I added only one colour to one thing on his face so they would stand out the most just like they do in real life.

My emerald sketch pencil lay relaxed in my hand as I added depth into his eyes, making them come to life; I find that in all of my drawing of him I always add the colour to his eyes and only his eyes. _Strange._

I placed my sketch pad down on the window sill and headed down for the shower.

After grabbing my clothes and reaching the steps just down the hall I bumped into Tori, and before she could say a word I headed passed her and went right to the shower.

Once I was fresh and clean I headed back up to my room and placed my dirty clothes in my washing and headed back to my window sill.

_That's weird._ I looked down at the empty window seat im sure held my sketch pad a few moments ago.

"Oh well, there just sketches" I went around my room tidying up some of my stuff before I herd "Chloe, dinners ready" I looked at the time and saw that it was already 6:15 and dinner started at 6:00 PM 'crap'

I rushed down the stairs and was at the bottom floor in seconds. When I stepped into the room my eyes shot strait to Tori as I saw her giggling in her seat with something in her lap.

I swear that girl is getting stranger each day.

I also found my eyes wondering over to Derek as I saw him sitting there inhaling downs his food, and not once did he look at me. _His been avoiding me the past few days, what if what I am has just sunk in, OH CRAP._

I sat down and started to play with the food in front of me _as always_ before the conversations started up.

And Tori were the first one to break the ice.

"So Simon, you know how you draw those pictures of people with cartoon faces"

_You mean manga characters, duh._

"Yes Tori" he huffed out his answer showing he really didn't care about the situation or her comments.

_He did drawings?_

"Well, I also know that someone else does drawings of people's faces too" his face seemed to perk up at this. She wouldn't.

"You mean self portrait, Tori?" god does she know anything about this stuff?

I might as well go along with it.

In the next second Tori had already drawn my book from her lap and had flung it at Simons face. _Here we go_.

Simon lifted up the old tattered book with brown leather coverings that look like a journal that I used as my sketch book, I had carried this around with me for over 400 years and have drawn the faces of everyone I had met with there names next to them to keep track of people.

"Wow" that drew my attention as I realised everyone was taking a look, including Derek. _Uh oh._

Simon turned round to me and said "did you do these, chlo?" _Since when has he called me chlo? _ "Yeah, I like to draw people that I have met in my life; it's sort of a hobby"

The next words out of Tories mouth made me and Derek freeze. "I love how you have drawn everyone in the house once including the nurses and yet, Derek you have drawn multiple times." Im not gonna let her run me down so im just gonna roll with it.

"Yeah well, some people that I meet I draw more then once because there faces are made up of angles and lines that many artists would only dream of drawing" I looked over at Derek to see that he was paying more attention to his picture then anything else.

After another five minutes of everyone gawking at there pictures Simon closed my book and handed it back to me saying "would you be able to teach me how to draw like that?, it looks pretty amazing" my eyes flickered to Tori and I saw her face go from menacing to anger as she realized she had just set me and Simon up again. Another point to Chloe.

"If you like, but it takes patients to get the technique down correctly, do you think you could handle that?" I guess I could try to teach him if he really wanted.

"Yeah, that would be awesome, thanks" not long after that I got up while everyone was still halfway through the meal and left to go back up to my room.

As I reached the second landing I felt a presents behind me and knew right away who it was. As soon as I passed the corner I sped to the closet and hid behind the door waiting for my stalker to walk passed. Once the shadow loomed passed I stepped out, grabbed his arm and pulled him in before he could push away and lock the door behind us.

"you know, its not good to hunt the hunter" with the light off I could see his green eyes just fine as they seemed to glow in the dark, _must be a wolf thing_.

"Well im not exactly the prey now am I?" _you are in my eyes. _I thought regretfully.

"No I guess not" I looked up at his face and knew something was up with him today, and lately come to think of it.

"I needed to talk to you about something important" the quiet before the storm.

"Well, I guessed that much, what's wrong?"

His fists by his side clenched together and I could hear the slight growl in his chest.

"Its better if I show you" his deep baritone voice didn't hide the anger that he held inside, and if a werewolf was worried _and_ angry about something, that meant it wasn't good, oh crap.

No, there has to be a mistake.

Those few words kept repeating over, and over in my head as I saw the computer screen in front of me. This cannot be.

I looked up at Derek and from the look on his face I knew that it was real, and that everything that I knew was about to change.

I was looking at a list that contained information on the people in the genesis project, and that contained all of the people who lived in this house at the current time, I already knew about us being genetically modified because as you can recall I was apart of the group first. So it wasn't the whole information thing it was the title at the top of the list that made my inside's scream to run.

It was a list of terminations that had been done through out the project and who was doing what at the time being, but there was only three names on the sheet that was singled out for termination listed with most dangerous at the top of the list.

And you could only guess whose name that was…..

_Chloe Saunders_

**Ooohhh cliff hanger, I hoped you enjoyed this**

**Im sorry it wasn't very long but I needed it to fill in the space**

**Please R&R THANK YOU …..**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't done anything in a little while, but here is the next chapter for you to read.** **Hope you enjoy. **

I turned away from the page in front of me and turned towards Derek forcing a blank expression on my face.

"What are we gonna do?" his face was as blank as mine, not giving anything away but his voice showed traces of concern as we processed what we just found.

"There is nothing _we_ can do" he cat be apart of this, or his gonna be terminated as well.

I turned away from him showing no clue to what I was feeling inside.

A warm muscle hand grabbed my upper arm before I could leave the room, I need to get my point across but there was only one way I knew how to._ His gonna hate me forever._

"So what, your just gonna give up to them? You have done nothing to be terminated in the first place, you can't just give up Chloe" I turned around to him and made my eyes change cold. I could feel my eyes grow darker and my fangs grow from between my lips.

His grip on my arm tightened but I didn't care. "You don't really believe that do you? You still just think of me as someone with there humanity" I grabbed his hand from my arm and twisted it around his back, placing my face right next to his neck and my chest pressed to his back.

"Vampires are much stronger then werewolves and you guys don't heal as fast as we do"

He pulled his arm back trying to grab for my head, I herd his growl grow stronger and louder the longer he was pinned down for. My lips touched his neck with a small kiss before my fangs pierced his neck, the same place I had bit him before. I only drew a small amount of blood before I drew my mouth away from his neck; I had to stop myself from thinking about the flavours.

"I could kill you just like that, and you couldn't do anything about it" I could see that his teeth had gotten longer as he bore them at me as a warning, his growling had gotten even worse as more of the wolf was being revealed to me. He was still struggling and trying to reach for me when he finally hit his mark. His nails had grown sharper and longer and suddenly a sharp pain sliced across my cheek making me let him go.

We both crouched in front of each other growling and baring our teeth. My canines were burning for a battle and from the looks of it so were Derek's.

_It's weird how fast the situation can change._

Cold liquid started to run down my cheek making me place my hand on there to see what It was, I could see my hand was covered in blood as I moved it away from my cheek.

_Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, this cant be happening._

I looked up at Derek with wide eyes, and I could start to feel a searing hot pain go from my cheek and through my vanes.

"Why isn't your cheek healing? You should be healed my now" I looked back at Derek to see that he was closer then before and his face and hands had gone back to normal again, and I couldn't hear his growl anymore.

"A werewolf bite we can heal from within seconds" I sighed and looked into his emerald eyes "but a werewolf scratch is a different story" _yeah no kidding._

"How long will it take until you heal" I didn't say anything. "Chloe, how long does it take for you to heal from a werewolf scratch?" his voice rose and his tone became more temper filled.

I wiped the dried blood of my cheek and sat down on his bed, _he might as well know, right?_

I gave a small sigh and made up my mind "that's the thing" I shrugged before continuing "we don't"

His face showed no emotion as he stood there with his arms crossed, but I though I herd his heart beat pick up slightly.

I gave him a small smile of reassurance. He looked to be in thought when suddenly his face lit up with an idea, and a second later Derek was in front of me pulling me up to my feet. "I know a way to heal it, something my dad told me about" _there was a way to heal it? This was news to me._

"How? I have never heard of a way to heal a scratch before" I didn't like the look that passed through his eyes next.

He placed his hands on my waist and drawing me closer to him, _what is he doing?_

I thought to myself _well whatever it is, im starting to like it_.

He pulled my head to the side slightly with his finger tips and brought his face closer to my neck.

"Im sorry" he said and before I could protest, he bit me.

The experience wasn't painful; it was the complete opposite to that in fact.

His arms around my waist tightened and my arms drew up weaving my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer.

I had to try and suppress a moan but didn't succeed as I found my lips betraying me.

A rush of electricity shot through me, and the pleasure of what he was doing increased by ten fold.

After what felt like forever of standing there in his arms, he pulled away from my neck and looked me in the eye but didn't loosen his hold on me.

He brushed his fingers against the spot he had bitten me and another orgasmic rush went through me making me gasp out loud.

Stuff like that only happens when…

My eyes snapped to his as my mind cleared its self of the cotton wool in my head.

I pulled away from him and was across the room in a second, and I could start to feel the scratch on my face heal up without a trace that it was there in the first place.

_No, how could he, this only happens when..._

I pulled my hand and placed it on my mark, feeling the rush go through me once again.

Derek didn't show any level of confusion, so he knew what he was doing in the first place.

The bastard.

I looked him in the eye and took a step forward before saying "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I did it so you could heal, so if any other werewolf was to scratch you, you would heal then also."

That idiot, that moron, that bastard, how could he do this to himself.

This could never be undone, not even if he wanted to, he couldn't.

"Do you even know what you have done?" I said and he only nodded WTF?

I took a few more steps until I was right in front of him "you have just mated us for life"

He was mated to me.

I was mated to him.

But the most annoying and shocking thing about it was, I didn't really care.

_No of course you care, of course you're angry you have to be, he has just sealed both of your fates together without asking you first._

But like I had said before, I didn't find myself caring, _but why?_

_**Ooohhh, so what do you think of this chapter, I know it was rushed and they don't get this far in the actual book at this stage but it helps out with the future so don't worry.**_

_**If you have any scenes from the actual book you would like me to put into this story, please tell me and I will put it in there.**_

_**PLEASE R&R THANK YOU XX *brofist***_


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I would just like to say thank you so much for your support and your reviews, they really mean a lot to me and get me motivated to write another chapter for you.**

**I really love you guys, thank you; I hope you enjoy this next piece.**

**DEREK POV **

She stood there with her arms across her chest and her expression forced into stone.

I knew she was talking but I couldn't hear, all I could think about was what I had just done and what that meant for us. _I did it to protect her, nothing else. _

_**But why would you do that, unless you had another motive? Why do you feel you need to protect her?**_

_She's my friend, okay? I mean what other reason would there be._

_**You really are an idiot, aren't you? You have just bonded yourself to her forever, I don't think that is something you would do for some one who is only your friend, now would you smart one.**_

_Look I know what im doing, so just shut up._

_**You'll get there eventually, I mean I already know what she means to us but I know you will get there eventually. I hope.**_

_What do you mean what she means to us?_

_**When you know it's gonna hit you like a ton of bricks. But I must say for a guy who is smart, you are dumb when it comes to this.**_

I chose to ignore him after that and started to listen to Chloe again. She was still in the same position as before but there was a look in her face that I couldn't catch. _Ill figures it out later._

"-you're basically ruining your future, why would I do that? If you find your eternal mate know you're screwed, you know that? You are such an idiot-" does she ever stop talking?

"Look I did you a favour okay? Know stop moaning and get over it, its not like you're bonded to me, right?" I know that was harsh but I started to get agitated.

"Stop moaning? How can I do that when you have just mated with me? Did you even think about the consequences? This is a big deal Derek, mating with someone should never be taken lightly you know that. Vampires and werewolf are the same; you can never get out of the mating bond once it is done. I mean thank you for healing me but im sure there could have been another way."

I sure there was another way, but it was my fault so I had to fix it, _have I ever told you I was stubborn._

_**I don't think it would take a genius to work that one out, smart one.**_

"It was my mistake, something I had to fix" she flinched a little and dropped her arms to her side and a sad expression passed over her features. She was standing right in front of my bed while I stood leaning against the wall with my arms crossed, _I think im only capable of only one expression around her, the bored one._

"It was just a scratch, Derek." Guilt weaved through her voice but it was my decision not hers. And I know exactly how the mating thing works, and how it was a very big deal, but for some reason I didn't care._ Strange. But why does she care anyway?___

I needed to take a shower as it was coming up to 8 o'clock and this conversation was over for me.

"Look I don't care about being mated to you, ill think about the consequences when I get there, okay? But for know I would like to have a shower in piece, and your not bonded to me so you don't have to worry about your life being effected when you find your 'so called mate' and why do you care anyway? I thought vampires were incapable of feelings? Now goodbye" her eyes widened slightly as a small intake of breath passed her lips and I could feel my own eyes widen slightly. _**Were the heck did that just come from, dude?**_ A look of hurt crossed her features and she seemed to take a further step back away from me as the blow hit her dead on, she clenched her fists before saying.

"Fine, if you want to be that way? Go ahead and be that way. But your right, I don't have to worry about me being mated to you, because im not and I don't care" she huffed out her breath "Ill let you take your shower in piece" And with that she was gone. Had I really just said that to her? What _is_ wrong with me?

_**CHLOE POV**_

_How could he say that?_ I sped into my room and slammed the door, childish I know but it helped me release a small amount of my anger.

How could he think that I couldn't feel things? I have known him foe almost three weeks now and have I ever done anything to make him feel otherwise?

_Yes._

That one word made me realise that yes I had, I have already bitten him twice without his permission and that can soon take its toll on a werewolf.

I shook my head clear of any thoughts; I had bigger fish to fry.

I was on the top of the list of people who was planned to be terminated, and yet I was worried about Derek? Ugh.

I grabbed my back pack and started to load it with things that I would need encase of a quick escape. I packed a few of my clothes and a thick jumper, my sketch book and pencils and I was even able to put a few blood bags in there too. _That should so for me._

I stashed my bag under my bed and started to head down stairs.

I walked into the T.V room and found Tori and Liz on the couch watching a program called the vampire diaries. _What a load of crap! Vampires aren't like that, don't romanticize us._

I sat down on the chair and watched as Elena Gilbert the _main source of this ridiculous story_ is standing in front of a fire wearing a knee length white dress, and Damon _who is actually pretty hot. _Runs and starts kissing her right after she just told him that she is not sorry that she loves him.

_Is it just me or is this really cheesy? *insects sounds and silence* I guess it's just me then, huh?_

I felt the seat next to me go down as I felt a presents sit next to me; I looked over to find myself face to face with Simon, just the thing I needed.

"Hey, you seem a little out of it, are you okay?" if you knew what I just found out you would be the same way too. "Err, yeah im fine, just tired I guess" I bumped my shoulder onto his playfully and turned my head back to the screen.

"Hey do you know were Derek is? I need to talk to him about something"

He could ask any question and he had to choose that one. "He went to take a shower, why? Something important" he normally knows were Derek is straight away like he has some radar or something, he seems a little distracted tonight.

"Oh no reason, it's not important anyway" huh

I herd foot steps coming down the hall towards us and could felt the presents as someone started to make there way through to the room.

I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Oh, there you are Chloe I have been looking for you everywhere" I turned to Davidoff and raised my eyebrow at him; I mean this house isn't that big and you could find someone without putting a lot of effort into it.

"Well, you found me, what did you want?" he nodded his head in the direction of the stairway and headed out. Why couldn't people just tell me what they wanted when they find me instead of having to drag me somewhere else?

I got up and headed out into the hall were the old man stood before me.

"I just wanted to see how you was faring so far at Lyle house, my dear" I raised my eyebrow at him again, hadn't we already had this conversation before, _and things seemed a little fishy around here._

He took hold of my arm and dragged me into his office and sat me down in the chair.

"I have some one I would like you to meet, but im just gonna pop out for a small moment, okay?" with that he left the room and left me sitting there on my own.

This was definatly weird.

I sat around and faced the front desk. After what felt like forever the door opened again and I turned around expecting to find Davidoff, so I was kinda shocked when I found MRS Talbot instead.

I looked her over and froze when my eyes reached her neck. There were two very distinct holes there that looked like they had been created by fangs, fangs like mine.

Blood was trickling down her throat and the smell hit me like a smack in the face.

My eyes started to go dark and my fangs came down before I could do anything about it.

_**No, don't. There setting you up, you need to leave now before they catch you with her.**_

_**Were doctor Davidoff, and the rest of the nurses? WTF IS HAPPANING?**_

I tried to make my fangs go back into there place, but they wouldn't budge.

I looked up into her face and she looked dazed, like she had lost too much blood.

They set this up.

They did it to 'catch me in the act'.

They had there motive, all they really needed now was a reason.

And they had just found one.

Know I was really pissed off.

I stood up slowly and tried to make my way towards her and to try and stop some of the blood.

As soon as my hand touched her neck to stop the blood flow MRS Talbot released an ear splitting scream that would have woken up the dead. _Im surprised it didn't._

I covered my ears and stepped away from her. She really needed to shut up know.

Before I could take another step the door behind her smashed open and guards started to fill the room forming a shield between me and the nurse and the rest of the house.

_It weird how fast a situation can change._

I made my way away from the guards and my back suddenly hit the desk, over the heads of the guards I could see the rest of my house mates and doctor Davidoff as he slowly shook his head from side to side.

That bastard.

I looked from each of my friends faces, there expressions varied from shocked, scared and anger.

And Tori just smiled. She just fucking smiled. I swear one day that girl is gonna get it.

I turned my attention back to the guards to realise that thy were shouting orders at me to

'Get down on the floor, put your hands behind your head' no fucking way.

I snarled before I could stop myself and backed up more as the guards took more steps towards me.

I could've run but I knew that, that would have made the situation so much worse, so when they pointed there guns ant me and pushed me down to the floor, I didn't react.

I felt my wrist being placed in cuffs and then suddenly being dragged up to my feet.

I looked up at my friends again. Simon tried to get to me but I could see Derek holding him back. And the look on Derek's face told me everything I needed to know.

"Derek, Derek you know I wouldn't, please help me" his answer was to turn his back on me.

"Derek, you know I would never have hurt her or any one else, you're my friend"

He turned back around to me and what he said next truly ripped me apart.

"I don't know what you mean, why should I help you? You're a monster and someone who has no humanity and no true feelings towards anyone."

WTF? WHATS WITH THE SUDDEN FUCKING CHANGE.

I started to laugh quietly as he started to turn away again. This was just flipping ironic now wasn't it. "You say that vampires are incapable of feelings, but maybe you should look in the mirror buddy, because you're acting like the worlds biggest asshole right now"

He back stiffened and he slowly started to turn back to me, I guess I have his full attention now don't I "and you know what? I trusted you, I thought you were my friend" he turned himself fully towards me and gave a small sigh only meant for my ears "we are friends" I snorted a laugh and bared my teeth at him "no, obviously were not" my words seemed to leave him defeated, but why? He doesn't care, so neither should I

I felt a sudden pain in the side of my neck, I looked down as the guard holding my head extract a syringe from my neck. My headed started to feel all fuzzy and I soon couldn't focus my eyes properly.

Everyone's attention was on me, but my attention was on Derek.

I looked up at him one last time before my eyes closed and my head fell back and the dark land called sleep took over me.

_**I know that the last part went really fast, but I still hope that you could still get the just of what was going on.**_

_**I know I haven't updated in a while and I kinda rushed it to get it finished, so im sorry about that it's just im really tired **_

_**THANK YOUR FOR READING PLEASE R&R**_

_***brofist***_


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't very good its just I really couldn't think of anything to type for Chloe's POV.**

**Sorry guys.**

**Im going to try and slow this one down because the last one was really rushed and im sorry about that.**

**Thank you for your support.**

**CHLOE POV**

"HEY JEREMY, fancy a game of cards?" I shook the card packet from side to side through the bars of my cell. He turned his head towards me showcasing a small smile on his lips.

Jeremy didn't look too bad for a guy working for the Edison group, he had mousey brown hair that stayed close to his head (freshly shaved like in the army) he had brown eyes and his skin tone was flawless and looked like he had been in the sun for a fair amount of time, and he wasn't bad looking.

I brought my hands back through the bars and went over and sat down on my bed, the four walls that surrounded me were white and plain and my furniture was no different.

I have spent a few nights in this room already but its hard to tell how long because this room contains no windows.

I woke up in this room after the incident with MRS Talbot and I haven't left since. I haven't really spoken to anyone other then Jeremy and his not the best conservationist.

My clothes were slightly crumpled and my hair was the same as ever, long and curly_._ I sat back and lay down on my bed, _seems like the only thing to do around here._

I thought back to the day that I woke up here.

_Flashback._

_Noise._

_Just noise all around me that didn't seem to make sense, I could hear shoes clacking on tiled floor and something that sounded like clipboards and pens being used._

_I couldn't open my eyes as they were so heavy, like they were glued shut._

_My body felt numb and my lungs felt heavy like a Waite was being use on my chest._

_After a while I was able to wiggle my fingers and my toes, but nothing much else._

What did they attack me with? I feel like I was tranquilised with an elephant dart.

_Because I couldn't do much I soon fell back to a dreamless sleep._

…

_I woke up again, but his time I was able to flutter my eyes open, and my arms and legs I could move a few inches._

I could work with this._ After what felt like forever I was able to with some force, sit up and looked around the place I was trapped in._ wtf? Were am I?

_I was lying on a small bed with an inch thick mattress and a blanket instead of a duvet._

_The door in front of me was made of metal and had silver bars were the window should have been. I raced towards the door and started to try and pull the bars apart, but it was no use as they didn't even budge an inch._

"_HHEEEYY, WERE AM I? SOME ONE GET ME OUT OF HERE," _

_No one came or even acknowledged me._

"_WERE AM IIIII? WHY THE HELL AM I HERE? GET ME OUUUUTTT!" _

_I herd sudden footsteps coming towards were I was being held, and a scent hit me that I knew strait away._

"_Hello dear, I see you're finally awake" just wait till im out of this cell…_

"_No shit Sherlock, why _am _I here?" he stepped towards me giving me a smile so fake, it was like Michael Jacksons nose _**(no offence if you are a fan of Michael Jackson)**

"_Oh, don't tell me, im just too dangerous right? Im a monster in society's eyes" _

_BINGO._

_He placed his hands behind his back giving me a stern look._

"_Chloe, I know it doesn't seem fai-" _

"_FAIR? You know watts not _fair, _the fact that I have not harmed a single person in over 300 years and yet everyone still fears me, like no matter what I do I always seem to do the wrong thing. And it's not fair that I am placed inside a cage when there is no blood on my hands. __That's,__ what is not fair, DR Davidoff, so don't give me your pity like you know what its like because you don't know" as I stood there trying to catch my breath back I could see that Davidoff was still standing there with a bored look on his face._

Just like what dere- **don't even go there**.

"_Your in here for a reason Chloe, for your own protection" own protection my arse._

"_Well you can take that protection and stick it up your-"_

I got pulled out of my memories at the sound of my cell door being opened. I looked up to see a set of guards with guns and a set of chains.

"Were are we going?" silence. "Can _any_ of you speak?" my sarcasm only led to more silence.

"Fine" I stood up and came towards them slowly, once my wrists were cuffed they lead me down the corridor until I came towards the front doors were a white van stood outside.

"Were are we going?" DR Davidoff stepped out in front of me and grasped my arm; before I could do anything he injected a clear vile into my blood stream. "What the hell, what did you do?" he placed the needle into the trash and turned back to me.

"Don't worry; it's only something that will take away your strength and speed, that's all. You will get them back but for the next 24 hours you will be as weak as a kitten."

_Shit._

I was put in the back of the van and a blind fold was placed over my eyes before I felt the van lurch forwards.

_Were the hell were we going?_

A few minutes later I was slammed forward as the van came to a stop, I herd the door open and I was dragged out, my blind fold was ripped away to reveal an old factory that looked un used standing before me.

I looked to DR Davidoff but he was already ahead of everyone looking around like he had lost something.

_Maybe it's his mind._

"What are we doing here?" _can't anyone answer a damn question._

"Oh Chloe, all we need you to do is follow a scent, that's all and then you can go back home" I turned around to the bitch behind me, Diana ernright, _didn't I kill her already._

"And why exactly would I do that, Diana. Im not a blood hound" she gave a smile that just made me want to slap her, _like slap her till her face comes off._

"That is debatable" I went and took a swing at her but she used a spell, sending me flying. I landed on my feet and I showed my fangs at her giving her a snarl before Davidoff came between us. "Now ladies, we are here for a reason and we can't do that with you two constantly fighting." He turned his head towards me "Chloe, we need you to track down some of your friends for us, we need to help them" I gave him a sigh and took a step towards him "im very old DR. D, so your gonna have to narrow it down a little. Who is it im tracking exactly" _this should be good; they haven't asked me to track someone down for a few years now._

Diana came racing towards me and grabbed me around the throat. "You know exactly who we mean, there's a chance that you're the one who came up with the plan."

"Who are you talking about? Im not a mind reader_, witch_. Hasn't some one burned you at the stake already, if they haven't I could always do it for them" she slapped me around the face. _Just wait, ill get her someday._

I looked back up at her "im not gonna say this again, WHO. DO. I. NEED. TO. TRACK. DIANA. It's not a hard question." Davidoff found it a good idea to intervene at that point. But I kept my eyes on Diana.

"Your friends from Lyle house" I snapped my head towards him, WTF/ I must have herd him wrong. "What do you mean? They escaped?" _they left me then and they left without me, I bet I was the perfect distraction for them, _bastard.

But instead of getting angry and hulk smashing everything, I just laughed.

At first it was just a small chuckle but then after a few minutes and went into a full blown laugh, _this is just too good._

"_What_ is so funny" I could see that she was clenching her teeth, making me laugh even harder.

"I just find it funny how a few teenagers were able to escape passed your security, security that even pentagon would know how to get passed. So you basically go out smarted by kids"

"Look, we don't have time for this. Chloe will go with Diana and search the west side of the factory, while I and the others will look in the east side, go it? Good, now go" and with that Diana grabbed hold of my chains and started to head to one side of the factory.

"Your going to terminate them aren't you?" she stayed silent and just ignored me. We came around a corner and I soon caught scent of something that I recognised well.

I lifted my hand and touched the mark that _he _had left on my neck; I felt a shiver go down my spine. _There not gonna need to terminate them, because I will kill them when I see them._

Diana hadn't noticed any change from me, making it easier to hide the fact that I had already picked up there scent, Simon, Tori and Derek had somehow escaped, _good for them, but im still gonna kill them._

The further into the path that we went, the stronger the scent got until I thought I herd a scuffling.

We came into the building to see piles of boxes every were and doors that seemed to be locked, up ahead was a huge saw that must be used to cut wood or something, but I could smell traces of blood. _Not a nice way to go._

There were tingles on my neck that I hadn't noticed until I walked into this room, because they had just suddenly got stronger.

And that's when I realised it, they are in this room somewhere and Diana was with looking into every room. _Crap, she will kill them on sight._

I came to a door that was made of plane wood and a simple metal handle.

"Im just gonna check a few doors, you go look up there, they might have left something behind" she gave me look and dropped my chains, but she finally headed up the stairs.

I went towards a few doors to make it seem a little less obvious. But I finally got to the right one, when I turned the handle and opened up the door to take a step inside I felt a hand go over my mouth and I was pushed against the wall.

Obviously it was Derek. I pushed his hand down and I whisper shouted "what do you think your doing? Your gonna draw attention to yourselves, smart one" I could see that he along with the others had gonna completely silent. _Good it will make things easier._

I pushed him further into the darkness but I had some trouble, I was as weak as a kitten remember.

"Look you need to stay here until I come back, you hear me? Ill get you out but I need to steer them away first, just stay put" they were still staring at me,_ what is wrong with them._

"What? You're acting like you have seen a ghost or something" and suddenly without warning, Simon rushed at me and grabbed me into a bear hug, and weirdly so did Tori.

"Guys, I can't breath" Tori let me go but Simon still held me against his chest, that is until I dragged myself out of his arms.

I gave a small laugh "your acting like I died or something, no pun intended" Derek was the only one who cared to give an explanation to this situation. "Chloe… they told us that you killed yourself on the way to the clinic. We thought you were dead" for a second I couldn't process what they had meant. I just stood there frozen in place.

_Why would they tell them I was dead?_

**Hey guys, im sorry it took so long it's just that I had to re du this chapter because I wasn't happy with it, and this was one of the hardest chapters I had to write, and I really wasn't motivated.**

**Im sorry it's not very good but you get the idea of what's going on.**

**And the story is moving along, so it doesn't drag on.**

**PLEASE R&R THANK YOU.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter, my lovelies.**

**Hope you like**.

_Why would they tell them I was dead?_

I quickly shook my head, to erase it of any thoughts; _I need to get my head in the game._

I took a step away from Derek and started to make my way towards the door.

"Just stay here, okay? Ill come back and get you out of here. Just…stay, and keep quiet" and with that I stepped out of the closet and shut the door behind me. I went over to were I saw Diana last, the sooner got her out of here, the sooner I could get them out.

I went up the stairs and looked into the rooms that she headed into before.

"DIANA, WERE ARE YOU?" there was no reply. I took a few steps forward when I suddenly felt myself be airborne. I went over the railing and crashed into a wall before finally hitting the wall. "Argh that hurt" I slowly started to stand up when I was flung again in another direction. "Aarrrggghh" this time I landed in to a pile of trash cans and boxes.  
"Will you stop, THROWING ME" I rolled onto my back and sat up before I was pushed back down again, Diana was sitting on top of me.

"You really thought I was stupid, didn't you?" I gave a small laugh, "I didn't think you were, I knew" she slapped me on the face and pinned my arms above my head.

"What are you doing? What, the witch has finally lost it?" _she really has gone crazy._

"No, I get to do something that I have always wanted to do" I saw a flash of silver before I felt a sharp pain I my lower stomach. _She fucking stabbed me with a switchblade, very original._

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" I may be a vampire, but it still hurts the same as if I was a human. She pulled out the blade slowly, making me feel every nerve, before she stuck it in again. Tears started to roll down my cheek as I let out another scream, I clenched my teeth to try and hold it in. "oh, im sorry does that hurt?"

"The only..._cough_…. reason you're doing this….is because I can't kick …your ass"

She gave a throaty laugh before continuing "that maybe, but im still gonna take satisfaction out of this" she sat up slightly and lifter her hand up like she was about to punch me, only a second later sparks came from her palm growing bigger and bigger each second that went passed.

"Bye, Chloe" I closed my eyes and the last thing that passed through my mind was "im sorry guys"….

…

…

…

…

…

The hit never came; I opened my eyes to see Diana frozen above me, _binding spell, but that means-_

"Are you just gonna sit there, or are you gonna get up?" I turned my face away from my attacker and found Tori with her arm raised with a look of concentration on her face.

"I don't think I have ever been happier to see you" she gave me a small smirk. I grabbed hold of her hand and haled myself up, only to hunch back over in pain. "Um, maybe I shouldn't do that in the future," I wrapped my arm around my waist and stood up a little straighter. Tori gave me a worried glance but I just waved her off, I needed to get her and the guys out of here.

"Were are Derek and Simon" she put her arm underneath my shoulders, allowing me to rest some of my wait on her. "they went out to check for anyone passing by, but they should be back by now" that was all that I needed, I let go of Tori and raced forward to wards the doors that led outside, I found them just outside the door. "What do you think your doing?" they both swung around to face me, but showed a look of relief when they knew it was me. That didn't last too long when they got a good look at my torso.

Simon stepped towards me "Chloe, what the hell happened, are you ok?" I gave a small laugh. The adrenalin was starting to ware off, making me feel the full blown pain again.

"Yeah, if being stabbed in the stomach twice by a witch bitch is okay, I feel peachy" I waved off what Simon was about to say next. "Forget about it, we need to find away to get you guys out of here" I looked over at Derek, he was just standing there looking out around the corner. I noticed he hadn't said two words to me or even looked me in the eye, that realisation broke my heart a little inside, _forget him, I need to come up with a plan._

Tori, in that second came rushing through the door out of breath "three guards are coming this way, what do we do?" I stepped up next to Derek and took a look around the corner, DR Davidoff stood there, _maybe if I distracted him… I've got it!_

"Guys, when I tell you to, you will make a dash for the fence over there, you will hop it and you will get as far away from here as you can, got it?" they nodded "but make sure you don't stop, you will keep going and you _wont_ look back, okay?" my breath hitched slightly, and my palms started to sweat, _you need to protect them, you cant fail some one else again. _

I took a breath and was about to step around the corner when a muscled hand grabbed my arm and dragged me back, I looked up into a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Your not coming back are you?" it was more of a statement then a question. I placed my hand on his cheek and gave him a small smile. "You need to protect your pack, _that_ is your priority. Mine is to get you guys out of here. Take your pack and keep them safe" a look of panic passed over his features, like he regretted something, _just make amends. _

"Look, what I said before-" I placed my finger against his lips to stop him from carrying on "I know" I stood up on my tip toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, I turned around and headed around the corner, towards all of the guards, towards my end.

Before I reached them I whispered "always protect your pack, Derek. Don't forget that, never forget that" a few more steps forwards and I was standing right in front of Davidoff, he glanced down at my torso but just waved it off and the first words out of his mouth were.

"So, did you pick up on a scent, did you get anything?" _yeah, I got stabbed in the fucking stomach by your psycho co worker. Now time for the distraction._

"Yeah, I just have one thing I need to do", "what would that be Chloe?" I could feel Derek watching me. I stepped closer to him, as close as I could without giving myself away "this" the next thing, my fangs had come down and I attacked Davidoff. My fangs pierced his neck and he gave a huge scream before he dropped to the floor, two shots rang out in the air, but I didn't feel them. I attacked the first guard, effectively knocking him out with one punch, _light wait, lol. _The second guard was trying to stab me in a stake before I drop kicked him in the head. As I turned back to the corner were I left my friends, my eyes locked with Derek's, he showed a smile and I saw him mumble a "thank you" I gave a small nod. There was a loud 'crack' behind me before I felt something hit my back. The pain was excruciating and I could see stars start to form in front of my eyes. My body started to shut down like I knew it would, and in one final moment I locked my eyes with Derek's again and said one word, I knew he would understand.

"Run" I collapsed to the ground, and the last thing I saw was Derek, Simon and Tori heading towards the fence while a load of guards headed towards were I lay, before everything went black.

Derek POV

I locked my gaze with Chloe's, the sunlight was starting to set behind her and It created a halo, making her stand out from everyone else. She gave me a small nod and a smile started to grace her lips when I saw someone behind her. My eyes widened and before I could call her name, she was struck in the back with a lightning bolt. A look of shock crossed her beautiful features, and when we locked gases again she told me one word, a powerful word that got me moving, without looking back. "Run". I turned away and dragged Simon and Tori along just as I saw her collapse to the floor.

"_You need to protect your pack, _that_ is your priority. Mine is to get you guys out of here. Take your pack and keep them safe", "always protect your pack, Derek. Don't forget that, never forget that" _her words kept ringing around in my head as I pushed Simon and Tori over the top of the fence, and once they dropped down they started to head into one of the gullies that Chloe had pointed out. I turned around to find no guards chasing us or shooting at us. They were all concentrated on Chloe. I could still see her lying there on the floor, making no movement, not even to breath. My heart clenched as a feeling of guilt passed through me as I had failed at keeping my friend safe, someone I had promised to help, and I had let them down. _Concentrate, Derek. _I ran into the gully to catch up with Simon and Tori. Simon came towards me and caught my arm before I could move away "where's Chloe? She was right behind you" I made my face go blank and my voice flat "she isn't coming back, she was our distraction to get away" I turned away and sat down on the ground placing my back against the wall. "What do you mean, she isn't coming back? She a tuff cookie to crack" I looked up to realise that Tori had said this, "why do you care? You made sure her life was hell at Lyle house, what are with the sudden friendship changes between you two?" she crossed her arms across her chest and popped out her hip "why do you care? wolf boy… aaww is someone jealous?" she made the word sound dirty, like it was a sin to feel jealousy at all, _not that I do,_ I thought quickly. I gave a growl in her direction before Simon stud between us. "This is not the time for bickering. God, you two act like an old married couple" at that statement me and Tori looked at each other with shock before giving each other death glares.

"Great, now that I have your attention, we need to come up with a plan" there was a snort that came from Tories direction. "What good is that gonna do? Were gonna die trying, so what's the point saving someone who can't die? She wouldn't want us to die trying to save her, you know this" Simon gave her a look before answering "because we are a team, a pack. And a team always sticks together and help each other"

"_You need to protect your pack, _that_ is your priority" _I realised then, that Simon was right. We do need to stick together, and she needs our help. I stood up and went over to Simon and Tori andstarted to come up with a plan of action, because I realised then that I know what I must do.

"_You need to protect your pack, _that_ is your priority" _and that is exactly what I am planning to do.

**So what did you think? I know I took forever; it is just that my computer has become very slow, and it wouldn't even help me fix some of my corrections on my work.**

**I hope it wasn't too rushed, or boring.**

**Please R&R thank you *brofist***


End file.
